


Gentle Touch

by aidyr



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Rammy needs a hug, Self-Hatred, can be read as romantic or platonic, omfg I wrote a THIRD um jammer lammy fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Rammy, after getting booed off stage, is in a resentful mood. She's angry. She's always so, very angry..Maybe Yoko Teriyaki can soothe her troubled soul...
Relationships: Teriyaki Yoko/Rammy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gentle Touch

A string of volatile cursing as well as the sound of a door being violently thrown closed followed Rammy as she stormed into the backroom of a rinky-dink music bar. She winced at the loud bang which accompanied the aggressive way she slammed the door shut, before crossing her arms and scowling at nothing in particular. "Idiotic, drunken, inbred goddamn idiots," she hissed under her breath. "They wouldn't know a good thing if it walked up to em' and broke a foot off in their asses."

The spiteful reassurances to herself didn't do anything to soothe her frazzled nerves; she had _never_ , in the history of her musical career been _booed off stage._ It was utterly humiliating. She grit her teeth and resisted the urge to punch the wall hard enough to break both it, and her shaky hands. 

"Stupid stupid stupid" she repeated like a mantra. She wanted so badly to go back out there and strangle the first pompous dick who so much as breathed in her general direction, but… something within her was managing to keep those violent tendencies restrained. She wasn't sure why though — what's the worst that could happen? She was already _in hell._ Not much lower you can go.

Just then, the door creaked open with the ear-splitting sound of old dilapidated hinges squeaking and screeching. The noise was insufferable and Rammy was glad to have it end as soon as her manager stepped into the room. 

Yoko Teriyaki: Hell's Hellishly Hot, Pop Idol, Slug Demon Diva.

Between their imposing height and slender body, Rammy always felt like she was talking to a lamppost when the two spoke one on one. Yoko stepped closer to Rammy, who huffed and flicked her ear in an indignant manner.

"Well," they began with a raised eyebrow and a tiny amused grin, "someone's upset."

Rammy sneered. She wasn't too keen on being patronized.

Yoko tutted and tilted their head to the side, allowing their soft blonde hair to fall in front of their face. "Dear, why don't you calm yourself down. How someone so small and fluffy could be such a living ball of anger is beyond me, don't you get tired of it?"

"I'll be mad whenever I wanna be for whatever reason I wanna be. Thanks." Not to mention, this time she had a damn good reason.

"Ever the charmer, Rams." Yoko sighed and closed their eyes. Rammy stiffened in place and didn't realize the way her own breath hitched as she waited to be berated by her manager. Strangely enough however, that beratement never came. Instead, Yoko took a deep breath of air and opened their eyes to meet Rammy's own. "Watashi no ikatteiru chīsana hitsuji… Darling, sit down for a moment."

Rammy blinked, and dumbly nodded. (As often she did when Yoko spoke Japanese.) She glanced briskly around the room, and upon deciding there wasn't anywhere good to sit, simply plopped down on the floor.

Once seated, she crossed her arms and offered her trademark, hardass scowl. "What is it?" Make no mistake, though she was complying with Yoko's wishes, her burning rage and frustration remained clear at the forefront of her mind.

Yoko, in contrast to the discontent way Rammy fell into a sitting position, slowly and gracefully lowered themselves onto their knees in front of the angry little ram. “You know dear, I don’t usually find it within myself to have personal talks with my lowers and I certainly haven’t ever dedicated as much time to anyone, on an individual level, as I have to you.”

“Wow, I suddenly feel all better.” Rammy snarked the demon with a smarmy little smirk and let out a puff of air from her little round nose.

Yoko pursed their lips, then continued as if Rammy hadn’t said a word. “There’s a reason for that, and not just because you require so much maintenance, though you absolutely do.”

“You sure know how to give a girl a pep talk, huh?” The rockstar rolled her tired eyes.

“Rams… You’re amazing. Far better than the people here realize. You are aware of this, yes?”

That actually managed to catch Rammy off guard. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say to that. Her first instinct was, of course, to insist that _of course she knew that, she’s a badass and everyone at this venue had cotton in their ears._ But… For a short moment, she had to consider that maybe the reason she’d become so enraged in the first place was the miniscule, mocking notion that maybe she… wasn’t that great. Though the issue might've run deeper than just her confidence in music.

Yoko, seeming to realize the brief inner struggle as frustration passed over Rammy’s dark features, pushed a little harder. “And while I obviously mean your skills on the guitar are stunning… Personally, I believe you to be amazing in more ways than one. Beyond that. Your character.”

“Huh??” Rammy’s attention snapped upwards and she looked at Yoko like they’d just accused her of eating stolen kidneys in her free time. “What the fuck do you mean my _character?_ I’m such a piece of shit.”

Yoko frowned. “Do you really feel so negatively toward yourself?”

Rammy managed a bitter laugh; a dark and humorless little chuckle. The rage she’d felt towards the patrons of the night’s rock show had found a new target — herself. “What’s there to like?” The question was rhetorical of course, and she interrupted Yoko the moment they opened their mouth. “I’m angry, and loud, and rude a-and… I dunno. Why don’t you ever kiss Kitty Kate’s ass like you do mine? She’s a blubbering pushover, but at least you can hold a civil conversation with her. I wonder what her living-world doppleganger is like…” She paused, then smirked a bit. “We know what mine is like. She’s a wimp.”

Yoko smiled at Rammy’s jab at the poor little sheep girl from above. “Yes… Adequate musical ability, though I admit she was a little boring to converse with on account of having no backbone.”

“Yeah… But…” Rammy sighed. “At least she seemed… I dunno… Not mad all the time…”

“So you _do_ dislike being so angry?” Yoko questioned. “I thought you said you could be mad whenever, and at whomever you like.”

Rammy bared her fangs and countered, unamused. “Who in the nine circles of hell would want to be unhappy?”

“You’re unhappy?” Yoko continued, finally getting somewhere. “Why do you think that is?”

“Goddamn, what are you? A therapist?? You’re my manager, you’re supposed to cause my mental imbalances not coddle me.”

“I’m not coddling you, Rammy. We’re just having an honest conversation.”

“You never do this to anyone else.”

“I care about you.”

“Wh-” Rammy’s eyes widened. “You… But like… W-Why?”

Yoko took the opportunity to sit up and scoot closer to the younger girl. Rammy hesitated at first; pulling away as if disliking the close proximity. But something within her seemed to click as she remained in place and after a few moments of tense quiet even moved closer to the demon.

The two made eye contact, and Rammy immediately looked away, embarrassed. Yoko smiled. “Atama o hiza no ue ni okimasu.”

“Huh??”

“Lay your head on my lap.”

“Wh-” A warm crimson blush filled Rammy’s fuzzy cheeks and she once again pulled away from Yoko with an affronted frown. “The hell? Why??”

“You desperately need a gentle touch to soothe those frazzled nerves of yours, chīsana kohitsuji.”

“I am _not_ having my manager _‘gently touch’_ me, thanks.”

Yoko sighed and patted the cloth of their dress in an inviting manner. “Don’t be so dramatic Rams, I’m not trying to seduce you. I’m just offering a little comfort. I have the sneaking suspicion you’ve not had your hair played with since you were a lamb. If even then.”

Rammy paused, her eyebrows knitting together. “That last part wasn’t necessary.”

Yoko shrugged, “I tell it like it is.”

Rammy looked at Yoko, then away, then back again. She growled, and the redness returned in an intense and hot full-face blush. “Fucking… Gods… Fine! Whatever,” she murmured several intangible swears and crawled closer to Yoko (who’s smug grin wasn’t helping dim the shame she felt in this,) “Can’t believe I’m… Ugh, what even the hell…” She lowered herself down into Yoko’s lap and the first thing she noticed, aside from the seething self-consciousness assaulting her ego, was the sweet and flowery scent of Yoko’s perfume. It was… nice…

Yoko’s fingers began to softly work their way through Rammy’s jet-black locks of hair. Occasionally they’d stop by Rammy’s horns to massage the area where the bone protruded from the head. And though she still felt childish and stupid… she couldn’t pretend the feeling wasn’t pleasant.

As Rammy allowed Yoko to pamper her, a hole in her chest opened up at the realization that nobody, not even her own alleged friends, had ever shown this sort of consideration for her. No doubt because she was so insufferable… 

Minutes upon minutes passed and gradually, Rammy settled into Yoko’s touch. She began to crave more of their warmth. You wouldn’t think the pale blue skin of a slug-demon would be warm but… It was a pleasant, radiating heat which calmed the anger which had been burning away at her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She allowed herself to forget about the booing crowd, and to just appreciate the feeling of someone's fingers combing through her hair.

Thoughts and feelings washed over her and she couldn’t keep herself from quieting wondering aloud… “Why are you doing this for me…?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Yoko softly hummed. “I already said it’s because I care for you.”

“But… wh-why…?”

Yoko’s fingers slowed their ministrations, as they glanced down at the edgy little guitar player. “I’m not sure how you expect me to answer that question. I just do.”

“I’m not sure I can accept that answer…” Rammy spoke lowly.

“Well… Then you’ll just have to let me pamper you until I find words to put to my feelings. Sound good?”

“I…” Rammy’s heart fluttered in her chest, and for the first time in… well, as long as she could remember… she felt a little bit loved. “I guess… that’d be fine…”

Yoko giggled. “You’re pretty cute when you blush, you know that?”

“Sh-shut up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, those of you who did. I don't write *that* much Lammy fic (though granted, three is significantly more than most people lmao), but it's my comfort series and I love writing for it when I do. My past two fics have been Lammy x Katy fics, so figured I'd do something with everyone's favorite hell-sheep. I like to imagine Rammy is gay with Katy's hell doppelganger but since that's not a canon character, figured I'd pair her off with Yoko.
> 
> And for anyone wondering why I've used they/them pronouns,, Yoko is canonically non binary. Given back in the day the term wasn't mainstream, but in the Japanese guidebook, Yoko is described as using gender neutral pronouns and dislikes the assertion that idols are all women.
> 
> HAVE SOME HURT/COMFORT


End file.
